


One Heart, Two Heart, Red Heart, Blue Heart

by go_Jean_or_go_home, TheFandomAwakens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, alex is a disaster lesbian and best character, fucking nerd who knows jack doodly about the fandom and wrote out of their ass lmao, how many bird-themed articles of clothing does Barry own?, the rape/non-con is because Kara gets drunk and guilts barry into canoodling but it makes up, who gives a shit either way the pigeon thong is canon, written by a die-hard superflash fan and a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomAwakens/pseuds/TheFandomAwakens
Summary: Barry opened and closed his mouth in several backed-out attempts to try and figure out her head, how she felt about all of this after— after months of it.“Doesn’t… doesn’t this… mean anything to you?”Kara stopped eating for a moment, her right hand still inside the now half-empty box.“Why? Should it?”Barry froze and he swore that he could hear the sound of his own heart shattering into a million pieces.Should it?





	One Heart, Two Heart, Red Heart, Blue Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: For some reason ao3 is eating up the entire rest of the fic. It's supposed to be a finished 9000 word thing, not 700 words, so please understand as we try and contact ao3 or get this fixed.)  
> (Edit 2: I believe it's fixed now! The heart emojis were the problem. Thanks Hever in the comments!)
> 
> WELL THE ACTUAL FAN OF SUPERFLASH AND THE ONE WHO CAME SCREAMING TO ME WITH... 28 TUMBLR WRITING PROMPTS IS SICK AT THE TIME THIS IS BEING POSTED SO 'TIS I, THE ONE WHO ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE FANDOM AND KNOWS JACK SHIT ABOUT SUPERFLASH AND WROTE HALF OF THIS OUT OF MY ASS
> 
> seriously i sat on the keyboard
> 
> I would like to start by saying PLEASE give any and all credit to TheFandomAwakens and check out her insta _frxgments where she makes edits n shit because she's the true mvp here whereas I'm just the troll she came to for writing assistance for some strange reason asdfghjkllkjhgfdsasdfghjkloiuytrf
> 
> Me on the other hand, I come from a far more bloody fandom than the flash or supergirl and my main ship is the classic rivals-to-lovers trope so you can kinda see some of that dynamic seep in when I was writing??? bUT HEY I THINK WE DID A DIDDLY DARN GOOD JOB SO I HOPE YOU ACTUAL SUPERFLASH FANS ENJOY 
> 
> AGAIN, ALL CREDIT TO TheFandomAwakens, THIS WAS COMPLETELY HER IDEA AND I WAS ORIGINALLY JUST GONNA EDIT lmao
> 
> Warning: Barry and Kara have heavily implied sex while Kara is intoxicated, and Barry is consenting out of pressure. If such elements of rape/non-con upset you in any way, please feel free to click away now. No sex scenes in the fic are explicitly written, just very heavily implied.

It was a normal Saturday morning, as normal as it could get at that point for Barry Allen. Small streaks of blinding pure light had awoken him from his slumber, the golden rays shining through the half closed blinds that Kara always forgot to close. His eyes slowly fluttered open, taking a moment to consume the all too familiar surroundings. Barry took note of the dusty cream colored walls of the room littered with photos of family and friends, the constantly messy dark wood desk in the far left corner and the warm breath of another against the back of his neck. Barry’s eyes soon wandered back to the walls, his eyes stopping at a reel of photo booth pictures they’d taken months prior, back to when everything was normal, before he’d managed to get himself in this situation. Barry first took note of the top photo, his arm was tight around Kara’s shoulder and they were both wide—eyed and smiling, in the next two they were making silly faces at the camera, and Barry felt his lips curve into a smile at the memory. But the smile soon went away as soon as his eyes caught the last photo, the one photo that signified the start of this whole affair. His lips were now on hers, and while she did return the kiss, it didn’t confirm the start of the relationship he’d always wanted.

“Barry, I just don’t think we’ll work out in the way you want us to...” Those same words were followed by several drinks, which eventually led up to Kara lying naked in his bed. He turned away from the pictures and sighed into the pale blue sheets, and he soon felt fingers move to tangle themselves gently into his hair, and for a short mere moment Barry Allen felt blissful once again.

“I see you’re awake,” Kara whispered, as she pressed a slow, soft kiss on the lower side of his jaw. He turned slowly to face her, his lips pursed in a tight line. “I guess you are too.” Barry attempts a small smile, despite the growing unease settling in his stomach. She doesn’t say anything in response, instead she chooses to lean into him, her hands cupping his face gently and her lips meeting his in a slow, lazy kiss, and for a short pure moment he curved into her body, returning the kiss the way he’s always done, more eager than he’d like to admit. Kara pulled away slowly, hands still holding his face and her eyes full of concern. “Barry, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”  

“Yeah, yeah, of course I’m okay,” His voice was a little raspy from the early morning, but he looked her carefully in the eyes as he spat out the lie. Barry craned in to plant another, reassuring kiss on her mouth, but Kara leaned back to avoid his lips.

“Yeah right, morning breath.” She scoffed, trying to make light of the situation by teasing him. “You think I don’t know you enough by now? Step off, what’s on your mind?”

Barry looked down and picked at the bed sheets, letting out a little snort with a smile. “Always so assertive…”

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look, pulling the cerulean striped blanket up to cover her chest a little more. “Go on. Talk.”

“It’s uh… it’s nothing… just some work stuff.” He glanced over to see Kara giving him a doubtful look. “Honest! Jus’ the new coworker, he’s a real piece of work.” He laughs a little to try and solidify his fib. It seems to have worked, or Kara just grew bored of the subject.

“Aw, poor baby, so stressed.” She coos mockingly. Barry just rolls his eyes in response, turning away to face the other direction.

Growing impatient, she tilts her head into the crook of Barry’s neck and starts kissing the juncture between it and his shoulder. He sighs, a little saddened because of that conversation not quite going where he’d wanted it to, but not wanting to disappoint her, he doesn’t resist. She continues around his bust while feeling lower with her hands, eliciting even more gasps from him, less forced this time. Eventually, she rolls on top of his naked hips, and pulls the blanket over the two of them, moving to meet his lips with a searing passion.

 

</3

 

This isn’t the kind of party Barry expected someone like Iris would throw. The music was  _deafening_ , so much so that his head hurt, and he’d only been here for maybe fifteen minutes. The air reeked of alcohol, and he swore that he’d just heard someone throw up next to him.

As he stepped over the body — whoever they were — and pushed his way past the annoyingly large amount of couples making out in the hallway, he squinted a little in the dim lighting.

 _‘Christ… need some water…’_ He thought, shouldering his way into the kitchen in search of a bottle, or at the very least a tap. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the room, squinting slightly in an attempt to successfully seek out the fridge in his drunken haze, before landing on— he gasped in surprise at a face he hadn’t seen for over a month.

“Kara!”

The blonde turned her gaze to face him from the couch, a dazed look of confusion plastered over her features, as a red cup of what seemed to be alcohol swung loosely in her grip. Barry felt himself smile at first, then frown upon seeing her current state. He quickly stumbled through more people to get to her, placing his hands on either of her shoulders as if to steady her, though she hadn’t fallen (yet). “Barr— uh —arryy…” Kara’s words came out slurred as she reached up towards him, her drink spilling down on the rug near her feet, “W-what are you doing here…?”

This was probably wrong, but he couldn’t help grinning a little at her. “It’s Iris’ birthday! She invited me!” He cried incredulously. “Though, I thought it’d be a smaller party.”

“Sillyyy Barryyyy… hahaha!” She laughed loudly, teetering in her spot slowly before starting to fall off the couch. Luckily for her head and glasses, Barry managed to tighten his hold on her in time, before seating himself on said sticky, brown couch as well, making sure to take the now empty solo cup from Kara’s loose grasp and place it on a nearby ledge.

“Oh my god Kara…” He muttered under his breath. “I never took you as the party type.”

Her blonde head fell against his cheek, hitting his teeth a little uncomfortably, so he shifted to let her head rest on his shoulder. Barry would’ve prefered this scenario to have happened differently — sober, and not in the middle of a thousand sweaty, gyrating bodies — but he had other things to worry about, such as how he was getting her out of here.

“Come on Kara, it’s time to go.” He reached for her arm, slowly bringing her up to her feet. Elbowing his way back through the kitchen and hallway was a little harder with another, deadweight body in tow, but the two finally found themselves on the sidewalk next to Barry’s scratched, red Nissan. He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on her breath as he struggled to comfortably sit Kara down in the back seat. Praying that she wasn’t the puker type the whole drive back to his own house, Barry found himself glancing back and forth between the road and the lightly snoring lump that was Kara in the rear view mirror. He felt himself smile a little at the sight.

 _‘Boy, am I in deep.’_ He thought sadly, not returning his green-eyed gaze to her after that.

This was no ordinary occurrence to Barry by any means, but he still found himself mindlessly going about parking the car, getting Kara out, and shuffling her inside as if this was no big thing. Technically, it wasn’t, but since this was a first to Barry, it also kinda was. He dished out his keys from the pocket of his jeans and fumbled with the lock for a couple minutes, struggling to open the door with his right hand and steady a wasted Kara with the other. Finally, the door swung open and Barry headed right towards his room, holding her limp form in his arms.

Being the only bed in his house, he set about laying her down, which was quite easy given she was already falling asleep, or so he thought.

“Barryyy,” Kara drawled, gripping Barry’s arm tight enough to pull him down on the bed with her. He caught himself with his other arm on the side of her, just in time to not fall on top of her.

“D-dominant for a change? Hmm,” She hummed, eyes unfocused but clearly cast up at him. He swallowed, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable. “K-Kara you’re drunk… this… this isn’t a g-good ide-idea,” Barry stammered, while attempting to get himself onto his feet again. She seemed almost amused at his sudden distaste as her hands went to grab at him once again.

“Where are you goinnggg?” She slurred, once again attempting to pull him down on top of her, with much more strength than a drunk person had any right to have. “We didn’t even get started…” Kara then let out a series of high-pitched giggles. Barry was now  _very_ anxious, and couldn’t bring himself to look her in the drunken eye. He chewed his lip a little, and once again tried to gently pull away, but she clung fast.

“Kara, this isn’t a good idea,” Barry’s voice is firm this time, as he pries her hand off of his wrist. In response, she looks up at him, pure confusion on her face. He doesn’t say anything else, instead he chooses to just remain a safe distance away, hoping that she’d get tired of pestering him eventually.

To his immediate horror, she began sniffling, then her previously glassy eyes turned shiny, and she began sobbing. “You don’t think I’m attra-attractive? That’s it, i-isn’t it?”

Barry began shaking his head, but she sobbed louder. “Don’t l-lie! Otherwise you’d wanna— wanna—”

This was wrong. Kara was just drunk-crying. She’d forget about it in the morning. Just leave the room, leave the room, leave the—

Barry rushed over to the side of the bed and knelt down next to her, instinctually taking her hot, tear-streaked cheeks into his palms. “K-Kara, do you not understand? I-I…” He stops for a moment, his head spinning. Looking down, he refused to meet her eyes. “Bbb-bbarryy!” She starts crying again at what she presumes to be his rejection, and falls forward into his arms.

Barry’s not normally one to curse, but  _fuck_ does he hate everything about their situation right now, he could cry, but he doesn’t— can’t. He doesn’t want to do this—  _shouldn’t_ in the eyes of the law and his own morals, but he’s stressed and anxious and sad and doesn’t know what else he should do.

“Kara, Kara, Kara,” He murmurs, as her sobs quiet momentarily, absentmindedly stroking her wet cheek with his thumb. “I’ll—” Barry pauses and swallows, hating himself for the next words that come out of his mouth. “I’ll do it, okay? Just- just  _please_ stop crying…”

She looks up to face him, her sobs quieting down as her last tears drip slowly down her cheek. Barry reaches forward slowly, wiping away the drops with the light touch of his hand. Kara reaches for him once again and this time he didn’t make an attempt to resist.

Sighing quietly, miserably, Barry reached for his shoulders and gingerly tugged his shirt off, ignoring Kara’s drunken “  _oooooh_ ”. Clothes came off, bed springs creaked, moans were heard, but none of them were Barry’s, for he hated every  _goddamn_ second of it. But when it was over, he didn’t feel any sort of relief.

Once he was certain Kara had fallen into a deep, alcohol-induced slumber, he got out of the sweat-coated bed sheets, picked up his clothes, and left to go sleep on the couch.

 

</3

 

Barry barely got any sleep that night, his mind racing over what had happened prior. The guilt of it all made his stomach churn with disgust and it killed him even more inside knowing that when Kara finally woke up she wouldn’t remember a thing.

“Hello?” A croaky voice abruptly shook him from his thoughts and Barry felt his stomach drop down to the floor. Reaching over, he brought the bright red plaid blanket that he’d taken with him completely over himself in an attempt to hide.

“You’re not five, you child.” Her tone was light, joking, obviously not remembering anything from last night.

“So I’m guessing,” She began, pausing to clear her throat and sit down on the arm of the couch by his head. He could see her shadow through the sheer blanket, but kept it over his face.

“I’m guessing, since I’m here, that I got completely shit-faced drunk at Iris’ party and my knight in shining armor,” She gave his head a little pat through the blanket. “Brought me home?” Barry didn’t say anything in response, he felt too sick to speak, the words remained stuck in his throat.

“Barryyy?” Kara singsonged, poking the side of his head through the thin blanket. He didn’t reply, choosing to remain silent. “Barry? A-are you okay?” She sighed at his stubbornness before reaching forward and ripping the blanket off of him. “B-Barry?” Kara’s face drops once she catches sight of his red eyes and the miserable look on his face.

“Barry, what on Earth happened? Why’d you sleep on the couch?”

He cleared his throat a little, but didn’t open his mouth to speak.

“Did I say something while drunk? You know people say all sorts of shit they don’t mean while drunk.”

Still nothing. Kara slid off the couch arm to kneel on the ground in front of him, keeping the blanket she stole from his bed wrapped around herself.

“Barry, please talk to me,” She begged.

As much as he’d like to open up, the words he wanted to say remained stuck, unable to leave his mouth. Barry bit down on his lip, managing to draw blood. Holding his hands to his wounded mouth, he willed himself not to cry.

“Barry! Oh my god! What did you just do?” She reached for the coffee table nearby, grabbing a handful of tissues and placing them on his now bleeding lip. “Is there something you’re not telling me? I just don’t understand why you aren’t speaking to me…”

Barry finally dragged himself to sit up and press the tissues to his bottom lip, but shook his head at her constant inquiries.

“Barry, if you’re not ready to talk about it, that’s fine, but you have to know how- how- how  _unlike_ you this is right now! I- I mean…” Kara’s eyes were shiny, but instead of drunken and unfocused as last night, they were alert and attentive to his obvious pain.

Barry sighed, giving in to his emotions, swayed once again by wanting to please her, and figured she deserved to know.

“Lasht — ” He paused to suck on his bottom lip a little.  _Crap_ , it kinda… really stung. “Lasht night… we… you, uh…

Kara’s attention was solely on him, her eyes wide and concerned about him,  _for_ him.  _‘Come on, just spit it out, Barry!’_

“Kara you just don’t understand!” His eyes started to water again and he turned away, not able to look her in the eye much longer.

“Then make me understand Barry! This is so unlike you… I-I’m worried okay?” She tried  to reach out for him but it only resulted in him moving further away from her grasp.

“We had sex last night!” Barry spat out the words, the sick feeling in his stomach making him dizzy.

“And that’s what you’re so worried about? How is this any different than all the other times? Did you forget a condom or something?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“No! It’s not that… I-It’s…” Barry struggled to stammer out the words, causing Kara’s obvious irritation to grow.

“Sure, I was drunk, but this isn’t any different. Just forget about it, alright? ‘S no big deal.”

Barry knew he was gaping at her when she stood up again and padded over towards his kitchen. Just  _forget_ about it?  _No big deal?_

He crumpled up the bloody tissues and left them with his blanket on the couch, standing up to meet Kara, who was standing by an open cabinet, fishing her hand into a box of Frosted Flakes.

“How can you just brush this kind of thing off so easy?” He asked, feeling more and more like he was being kicked in the heart with the heel of a stiletto.

“Ah jush do.” She answered through a mouthful of cereal.

Barry opened and closed his mouth in several backed-out attempts to try and figure out her head, how she felt about all of this after — after  _months_ of it.

“Doesn’t… doesn’t this… mean  _anything_ to you?”

Kara stopped eating for a moment, her right hand still inside the now half-empty box.

“Why? Should it?”

Barry froze and he swore that he could hear the sound of his own heart shattering into a million pieces.

_Should it?_

The words echo throughout his mind, taunting him. A small part of him had always seemed to accept the fact that they were always going to just be friends with benefits and nothing else. A small part of him  _knew_ that this relationship wasn’t going to  _ever_ turn out the way he’d wanted it to. But he still always stuck around with the smallest sliver of hope that maybe, just  _maybe_ , he was wrong. Now that hope had been ripped to shreds right in front of his eyes.

Suddenly the room became overwhelmingly stuffy and he could hardly breathe.

_Should it?_

Barry wanted to scream, more so at the fact that she was so nonchalant about it, about the fact that she didn’t  _care,_ not  _at all._

Kara sighed, and placed the Frosted Flakes box down on the counter, that little tiger’s smile seeming to mock him now.

“Barry…” She started. “You  _know_ I don’t feel about you that way… I’m sorry but that’s not something that can be changed. If you want the sex to end, I promise you I won’t come to you for it again, but I can’t give you anything more than that.”

Kara sounded sympathetic, of course she did, but no amount of sympathy was going to make this hurt any less. He didn’t look at her, but off to the side at the faucet. He could feel himself tearing up again,  _oh for Pete’s sake_ , and his nose starting to get runny, but the lump in his throat stopped him from saying anything.

“Do you want to stop, Barry? Just tell me, and I’ll respect your wish.”

He forced himself to swallow, and croaked, “Uh… y-yeah. I think that’d… that’d be best.”

She nodded slowly and Barry thought he saw a brief flicker of  _sadness_ flash across her face. But as quick as it came, it went.

“I-I should probably go now…” Kara looked down at her feet awkwardly before heading off to collect the rest of her things. A few moments later he heard the sound of his front door open and close, and that was the moment when Barry truly realized what he’d done.  _It was over._ Maybe he should have felt relief, or happiness at the fact that he would finally be able to move on, but the feeling of pure heartbreak lingered, and in that moment he finally let the tears pooling in his eyes, fall.

 

</3

 

Barry tried hard to move on — he really did. But no matter how hard he tried, f or the next four or so months, he continued to feel emotionally raw and numb. A part of him was really, genuinely trying to forget about her, about  _Kara_ , the logical part of his mind that knew there was never any chance in the first place, but the sentimental part of him was still stubbornly holding onto his dreams of what  _could be_ , as if such a thing was even possible anymore.

He found solitude with his childhood best friend Iris. They even tried dating, actually, and were on their third on right now. But even if neither of them have yet voiced this thought, they both knew it to be true: they just weren’t the right fit for each other. He didn’t want to say anything though, considering that this seemed to be a temporarily effective way for him to try to move on. But things weren’t that simple.

“So, what are you going to get to eat? I’m kind of leaning towards the tuscan lemon chicken right now but I mean the grilled salmon looks pretty appealing… Barry? Are you even listening to me?”

He nodded rapidly in response before finally turning his attention back towards the menu to avoid Iris’ pestering.

“It’s obvious you’re still not over — ”

Barry shoots her a glare before she can finish her sentence and he proceeds to go back to pretending that he’s thoroughly invested in what’s inside the menu, when in fact he finds himself thinking back to  _her._ A wave of guilt comes over him soon enough as images of Kara float through his mind, Barry knew shouldn’t pay any mind to her anymore, he was on a date with Iris.  _He moved on._ But he found himself unable to help it.

 _‘Jesus, it’s been months, Barry, come on.’_ He berrates himself, and refocuses on the menu. He’s not even that hungry, but he doesn’t want to let Iris down.

“What are you getting, hun?” Iris asks, letting the menu rest on the table as she takes a sip of water from her glass. Getting called “hun” still feels very, very awkward.

“I’ll uhh…” Barry’s mossy eyes scan over the menu. He really hates the font this place uses, it’s annoying on the eyes. “I guess the Antipasto Calzone thing looks good.”

He closed the menu, and began looking around the restaurant in boredom, just to do something other than stiffly chat with Iris every few minutes. He could feel her unhappy gaze on his neck, but didn’t turn to face her nor the issue that they both had yet to address.

Suddenly the small chime of a bell rings through his ears and his stare curiously went towards the source of the sound.

_Shit._

Barry’s eyes land on the very last person he wanted to see tonight. The  _one_ person he’d never expected to see again. His stomach dropped at the sight of her smile and the fact that she looked so happy,  _without him._

“Kara! Hey!”

Another voice called out, waving a pale hand through the air to catch the blonde’s attention. In response he watched her smile and wave, before sitting down next to the fair brunette that was calling to her before. His stares must’ve lasted far too long for he soon felt an angry poke at his arm.

“Barry!” Iris harshly whispered, a look of irritation now obviously apparent on her face. “Can you at least try to pretend you’re enjoying yourself? You’ve barely talked to me and acknowledged me at all this evening! What is going on with you?”

Barry whirled back around to face Iris’ look of hurt and concern. He felt his jaw hang open a little as he silently stumbled for something to say. Iris sighed, and set her menu down on the table.

“Alright…” She muttered, staring weakly at the center of their little, circular table. “No point in going through with this any longer…”

Barry knew exactly what she was talking about — hyper aware of Kara’s presence just behind him — and fumbled still, for something, anything to say that would make this situation appear any better.

“I-Iris… I’m sorry—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” She cut in, clearing her hair back over both her shoulders, before smiling softly at him. “Really, I get it. We don’t really… work. You don’t have to keep pretending.  _I_ don’t have to keep pretending.”

Barry fought down the urge to turn and peer at Kara —  _‘Has she noticed I’m here?’_

“I…” He said, so soft that Iris almost didn’t hear it. “I’m sorry… I think?”

She laughed a little, reaching up to play with her hair again, tucking an insistent strand behind her ear. “It’s neither of our faults, so don’t be.”

He felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted from off his chest, and smiled at her, a genuine smile.

“We’re still ordering our food though,” Iris’ expression turned playfully serious. “ ‘Cus I’m hungry, whether we’re here as a couple or not.”

Barry couldn’t help but laugh at that — light and nasally. Which managed to get a giggle out of Iris as well, the once somber mood now quite easygoing and pleasant.

Out of the corner of his eye he found himself gazing almost longingly at where Kara was currently sitting with her friend. Nothing much had seemed to change over the course of the past few months except for the fact that she seemed to now be fond of sporting darker hues on her lips. Today it was a deep cerise and that is when Barry found himself realizing that he wasn’t over her yet.

_Quite far from it, actually._

He felt another poke at his arm, and sharply turned his focus to the now smirking Iris in front of him. “Aw Barry…” She teased, forming her hands into a small heart. “I knew you were still not over her…”

In retaliation he shoots her a hard glare, praying that Kara hadn’t decided to pay mind to him at that moment.

“Oh come on Barry, just talk to her… I mean I know the last time you saw each other it didn’t end well but look at you… you’re still the same lovesick puppy from months ago.”

Before he could muster up a lie, a grinning barely out of college brunette came bouncing up to the pair.

“Hi! My name is Jesse and I will be your server today! What would you like to eat today?”

She beamed at the pair as she waited for their responses.

Iris smiled kindly and pointed to her choice on the menu. “I’d like the tuscan lemon chicken, please?”

Jesse nodded eagerly, quickly scratching down the name on her little waitress notepad, then turned expectantly to Barry.

“Antipasto Calzone?”

Jesse grinned and jotted down his order as well, then bounded off once again with their menus, letting Barry return his gaze to Kara across the restaurant.  _‘Who is that girl she’s sitting with?’_

He freezes in terror.

 _‘Oh god no, are they_ dating  _??”_

Iris hums across from him, and he finds her glancing at the new girl as well. “If I were you, I’d go over and find out who she is. Not in the creepy way though, don’t be creepy.”

Barry looks between her and Kara. “Wh— I— should I just—  _go over there?_ ”

Iris’ pecan eyes flit over to him, and she looks at him as if he’s got a penis growing out of his forehead. “Uh,  _yeah?_ ” She says like it’s obvious.

He gets out of the chair so fast that it scrapes loudly against the tiled restaurant floor. He winces, as it earns him a few stares. None of which were Kara’s or the girl she was with. Barry pressed his lips together firmly, gulping down the anxiety bubbling up in his throat.

“I can do this,” He whispered under his breath before making his way towards the small table in the back in which Kara was sitting.

“Hey Kara.” His voice comes out nonchalant despite him being a nervous wreck. It’s been months since he’d last spoken to her and to see her again, to  _speak_ to her again was all too much. The blonde turned to face him, a confused look on her face which quickly morphed into shock.

“Barry? What are you doing here?” She laughs nervously at him, and he feels a surge of heartbreak in his chest.

“Um, just having dinner you know? Uh… with Iris” He nods rapidly, before smiling down at her. “How about you?”

“Oh!” She leans back a little, allowing Barry to have a better look at the girl she came with. “I forgot to mention this, but this is Lena, my best friend. We’re just here to get drinks and catch up.”

Barry felt like he could pass out from relief. Kara hadn’t seemed to move on yet either, but it doesn’t erase the fact that she was plenty happy without him anyways. He nodded at her, smiling  before stepping forward to shake Lena’s hand. After the awkward formalities ended he found himself quickly retreating back to his table, the food now there.

“Well that was short-lived.” Iris commented with a raised eyebrow as he sat back down in his seat, scooting forward a bit.

“Just let me drown my woeful sorrows in this calzone…” He sighed. It  _did_ smell really good.

As they ate, however, he could not for the life of him, take his mind off Kara. She really was only in it for his dick, huh?

 _‘Stop, stop, stop! Stop thinking like that!’_ He yelled at himself, angrily chewing at his bite of food.  _‘You’re here to have a good night with Iris, even if it’s just as friends. Ignore_ her  _and try to enjoy it, Barry!’_

The two continued eating in the dim, restaurant light, taking sips of Sangiovese wine every now and then to wash it all down. The food and new level footing with Iris helped to lighten his mood a little, and they actually began making light conversation over their meals. He truly started to forget about Kara for the first time in months.

 

</3

 

Barry slammed back against Kara’s bed, hard, it didn’t matter if it was her nice, lavender smelling sheets and mattress that broke his fall, because her chin still stabbed painfully into his collar bones. Neither of them cared much, though.

Kara pressed her mouth into his insistently and aggressively, teeth knocking together, biting at his lips, and he responded back with just as much caged up anger and frustrated emotions. They didn’t even bother to change into a more comfortable position, and threw their clothes off, Kara getting her elbows stuck in her shirt for a few minutes before the blue fabric was slumped against the headboard.

Every cell in his body was screaming for him to  _get out of there, now! Stop, stop, stop, stop_ —

But he didn’t listen. In fact, he’d stopped thinking at all long ago, when he’d ditched Iris to go home with Kara. How did they even get here? Hell if he cared, or if Kara did. They both just needed  _something_ , something carnal, something they both knew they’d regret in the morning, but didn’t care to think about now.

They were both digging themselves deeper into this mess, and they both knew it, but didn’t give a damn.

 

</3

 

Barry awoke to the intoxicating smell of lavender and an all too familiar blonde head in the crook of his neck. He attempted to slip out from under the blankets, immense guilt hitting him almost immediately along with a pang of sadness and regret. The night before he had truly believed he was a step closer to moving on from Kara, but per always Barry Allen had come crawling back.

_He was pathetic._

Kara groaned from her spot next to him, her arms tightening around his torso, locking him into place. And for a small fleeting moment he relaxed in her embrace, imagining the scenario as anything other than another meaningless hookup.

The tense, silent atmosphere was broken by the loud, incessant buzzing of Barry’s phone, which he now realized was in his coat pocket somewhere around the room. He struggled against Kara’s unnaturally strong grip for a few more minutes before finally escaping and in turn falling on his naked ass. Scrambling forward, Barry rummaged around the strung about clothes before finally reaching his coat and the buzzing phone which was snug in its right pocket. Seeing it was Iris calling, he picked it up quickly, bracing himself for another angry lecture.

“BARRY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE CALLED YOU OVER 10 TIMES LAST NIGHT! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND SO HAS LENA. I SWEAR TO GOD BARRY IF YOU SLEPT WITH KARA AGAIN — ”

Barry paled, about to make up an excuse for him and Kara ditching but Iris only continued.

“I KNOW SHE’S THERE. I TOLD YOU TO TALK TO HER NOT SLEEP WITH HER AGAIN. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

He took a deep breath before sighing dejectedly. “I think you know why…” Barry turned around slowly, his sad eyes now meeting with Kara’s confused stare.

“Yeah,” Iris’ voice broke through the phone. “And I’m disappointed.”

The line went dead and when it did Barry softly dropped the phone down onto the coat, running his hands through his hair wildly, then he turned to face Kara once again.

“We really shouldn’t have done that…  _god_ I’m such an  _idiot!_ ” Shaking his head, he starting scouting the room for his clothes.

“Barry…” Her voice was oddly quiet but Barry choose not to pay any mind. His head was spinning and the quicker he left the better it would be.  _For the both of them._

“Barry.” She tried again, voice still quiet, but firmer. He didn’t want to even look at her right now, because this was just as much her fault as it was his. He roughly pulled on his boxers — flamingo patterned, shut up — and then shirt. Now he just felt plain stupid standing in Kara’s room wearing just boxers, socks and a shirt.

“Where the hell are my pants?” He muttered under his breath, still ignoring Kara. She was growing irritated.

“Barry, would you look at me for just two minutes?” She demanded.

He turned sharply to her — still pantsless — and angrily spat back, “No, I won’t! I  _can’t_ believe I allowed myself to get dragged back into— into your—  _bullshit!_ ”

Kara physically flinched back at that, her angry expression turning dumbfounded.

Barry kept going, needing desperately to let everything spill out into open air. “I’m  _sick_ and  _tired_ of this, Kara.” He sneered. “You  _said_ you’d respect my decision to stop having sex, yet—” He splayed his arms out and twirled on one foot, then whipping back to face her — sitting up and wrapped only in the blanket — to sassily, and furiously, give her an expectant look. Where  _were_ his pants?

She regarded him contemptuously. “So it’s completely  _my_ fault, is it?” Kara hissed, shaking her head slowly. “  _You_ slept with me, do you not remember? We  _both_ consented to this mess! I just don’t understand why you suddenly have a huge issue with it now!”

“I ‘suddenly have a huge issue with it now’!? I backed out of this  _months_ ago, after you confirmed that the only thing you find appealing about me is my dick, so don’t talk to me—”

“—I didn’t hear  _any_ kind of protesting last night, so don’t come at me with that crap now—”

Adrenaline was pumping through both their veins, this entire argument would become a blue of a memory in the future, but for now, they clung heavily onto every word that sent spit flying out of their mouths.

Barry resumed searching around for his pants, pointedly ignoring Kara’s arrogant, abrasive yelling.

“—you go around acting like you’re some innocent little puppy who can do no wrong, and—”

“Oh, oh, oh,” Barry interrupted, snatching his black jeans from under her bed. “Are we talking about  _you_ now? ‘Cus I’m pretty sure that’s what  _you_ do, prancing around—”

“—excuse me? You’re the one who’s been fooling around with  _me_ for months, not making any means to really stop it, until you realize I don’t return feelings. Then here you go spewing out all this venomous bullshit, acting as if I’m the villain here. It’s not that black and white Barry, people can’t help what they feel. If it was hurting you so much why did you pursue this whole affair for so long—”

“You know what, Kara? I’m done with this— with  _you._ ” With that, he roughly shoved his legs into his pants, and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Kara sat there, naked and wrapped in her blankets, absolutely awestruck. Anger-fueled adrenaline was still coursing through her blood, and acting on pure rage, she decided she’d take it out on two-dozen donuts.

Kara charged out the door, now dressed, stressed, extremely pissed and in need of food. The pencil-thin college kid at the cashier looked a little distressed when she stalked into the little Dunkin’ Donuts around the corner and ordered twenty-four donuts for one person, but reluctantly began putting together her order.

 

</3

 

A week has gone by and the anger Kara once held towards Barry had melted away, only leaving a distinct empty sadness. She hated to admit it but she found herself missing his presence, and her apartment felt all too quiet and lonely except for the occasional visits from Lena and Alex (who she teasingly referred to as “disaster lesbian”), who were, in fact, rightfully concerned for her wellbeing but Kara didn’t want to admit it and would often force them to leave by repeating the same lie over and over.

_‘I’m Fine.’_

Today Lena had come over, again, and refused to leave.

“Kara we are best friends, or at least I thought we were. You haven’t talked to me since you left with that guy Barry a week ago. What’s wrong? You’re obviously not fine.”

Kara sighed, and reached for another slice of the pizza that sat between the two on Kara’s blue-blanketed bed. Lena frowned at her silence.

“Okay, you’re just going to ignore me, now? Because I  _know_ you fucked —”

“Lena.” Kara cut off, firm, but tired. Lena immediately paused at her tone, then drew her eyebrows together in frustration and kept talking.

“No, Kara. I’m not gonna just sit here, and pretend everything is A-ok with you over a pepperoni pizza in our pajamas!”

Kara chewed her pizza slice slowly, looking down at her crossed, pajama-clad legs, but stayed stubbornly silent.

Lena inhaled deeply through her nose. “Kara, I swear to  _motherfucking_ god, you are  _so painfully_ unaware of anything and everything.”

Kara rested her arm in the box, the one holding her half-eaten pizza slice, and quietly begged, “Lena, please, I’m tired—”

“And  _I’m_ tired of  _your_ bullshit!”

Kara looked up at her, stunned.

Lena leaned back on her arms, and licked her lips, staring at the blonde in irritation. “You wanna know  _why_ you’re so tired? ‘S ‘cus you’re depressed, and you wanna know why I think you’re depressed? ‘Cus I’m pretty sure that guy Barry meant a little more to you than a dick to sit on.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but soon realized she had nothing to say. Nothing to convince Lena that she was just in a funk, not missing anyone, especially not Barry Allen. Instead she cast her eyes down, avoiding her friend’s hard gaze.

“Maybe he did,” she took a deep breath in, no longer feeling very hungry. “But it doesn’t matter now, I screwed up bigtime and he probably hates me—”

“—key word:  _probably._ You don’t know for sure unless you try Kara. So go.”

“Go where?”

Lena smiled, as she reached for a slice of pizza. “Go see him, no shit.”

The blonde nodded slowly, before looking up with a small smile on her face. “You’re right, I-I’m going to do that right now!”

She sped out of the apartment, a half eaten slice of pizza in her hand and Lena simply watched with an amused expression for Kara hadn’t realized she had run out in just her pajamas.

 

</3

 

The feeling of anxiousness and regret soon overcame Kara as soon as she stepped onto the porch leading to Barry’s house.

 _‘Crap. Maybe I should’ve thought this through first before running across town in my pajamas.’_ She thought.

But there was no going back at this point, so she just rung the doorbell, hoping that no one was home so she could give Lena an excuse rather than  _I’m not ready._

But the universe seemed to hate her, for his door almost immediately swung open and standing there was none other than Barry himself and Kara almost cried out of happiness at the sight of him.

His whole demeanor was tired-looking; he had light bags under his eyes, his hair was a little matted in some places and sticking up strangely in others, and he, too, was wearing his own pajamas (penguin boxers and a red t-shirt). Barry’s expression turned to that of shock once he realized who was at his door, and for a brief second, Kara was pretty sure he was about to slam the door shut again in panic, but he stopped himself.

“Ka -Kara?” His voice sounded tired as well, and he stopped to roughly clear his throat.

Kara probably should've said something to explain her presence on his doorstep at ten o'clock at night in a blue plaid onesie and night slippers, but she found herself strangely at a loss for words.

“What…” Barry tried again. “What’re you…? Doing??” He waved his hand to gesture at her attire, as if she wasn’t already painfully aware. “With a half-eaten piece of pizza?”

Oh.  _Whoops._

Kara looked down at the partial-slice in her hand, then back up at Barry. “I uh… look, I was— I was having a sleepover with Lena—”

His eyebrows furrowed in question, still very tired and confused as to what the everloving hell she was doing with herself at this hour.  _‘Oh right, he doesn’t know who Lena is.’_

“Lena’s the girl I was with the night we—” Kara cut herself off when Barry visibly winced at the memory.

 _‘Crap.’_ She thought, gritting her teeth a little.

“Look, look, I like— I came here because like, halfway through a conversation I was having with Lena, I realized that— that— that we really messed up,”

He looked a little wary, now, which wasn’t helping her growing anxiety.

“But I like, kinda, sorta, maybe, really want to try and… make things up to you? I mean, we used to be— to be really cool and stuff before— before all of  _that_ , and that’s sorta my fault but also a little bit yours— and you know what? I just—”

“That’s a lot’a words jus’ to say ‘I’m sorry’.” Barry cut off. Kara’s eyes had averted to the side of his door frame during her rambling, and now flitted back to his face to see him grinning tiredly.

“I’m sorry too.” He murmurs, causing Kara to release the breath of air she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“So we’re good?” She pipes up, a small smile slowly forming on her face.

“Yeah...” Barry nods in response, his grin growing. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Okay…well then I should probably get going then. Uh, you know… Lena is probably waiting for me to return or something.”

He just nods, and Kara smiles at him one last time before turning to leave.

“Kara!”

She spins around to face him, almost expectant for the situation to turn out like one of those overly dramatic romance films her foster mom used to watch, but instead he simply gestured towards the now cold pizza still clutched in her right hand.

“Are you going to eat that?”

 

<3

 

“Plus two… plus two… plus  _four_! Ha, how ya like  _them_ apples, Lena!?” Alex yelled triumphantly, placing down three UNO cards on the deck before leaning in close to Lena’s face.

Lena only smirked cooly, then with two fingers, flicked out a card from her own deck and added it to the pile. “Add four.”

Alex’s jaw dropped a little, before her expression quickly lightened again. “Oooooh that’s you, Barry! You gotta get  _twelve cards_ now, oh my God!” She then curled up on Kara’s bed in laughter.

“God Dammit!” He scowled before counting out 12 cards and adding them to his stack which at this point was already much bigger than everyone else’s.

“Wow Barry, you suck,” Kara snickered from next to him, whilst holding her almost equally as large stack in her hands.

“You’re one to talk, if anything we both suck at this game,” Barry rolled his eyes before moving forward to place a single blue card down on the stack, followed by Kara placing down a yellow nine, causing Alex to start laughing again, resulting in her falling off the bed and hitting her butt against the hardwood floor.

“Alright, what  _now_?” Lena groaned down at the cackling Alex now sprawled somewhat in her lap (she was holding her deck away from Alex’s view).

“U-u-uno!” Alex stuttered, flicking a card into the air. It zipped in the air in a circle and hit the side of Kara’s head. She let out a little yelp, while Barry urged her to check the card.

“Uh… yeah it’s a yellow four.” Kara muttered, placing Alex’s card on the deck for her. “The disaster lesbian’s winning.”

“What? No!” Barry cried. “Lena, come on, you’re our only hope!” He gestured to the three cards she had left. Lena silently held up a hand to reassure him.

“I win.” She announced, placing three reverse cards — one yellow — face-up on the stack. Alex’s laughter ceased to the delight of everyone else in the room. Then she dropped her face onto Kara’s bedroom rugging and let out a long, loud groan of frustration.

“I was sooooo clooooooose!” She whined, letting her hand fall open to reveal the red skip card she was holding. Lena teasingly patted her upper back.

“One day you’ll be strong enough to beat me, but that day is not today.”

Barry dropped his deck to lean back on his arms and grin at them. “You guys are nerds. Kara, did you know your friends are nerds?”

“Yeah… but,” She paused for a moment, before turning to look at him a smile wide across her face. “You’re the biggest nerd here let’s be honest.”

Alex looked up from her spot on the floor. “Don’t you have penguin undies?”

Barry’s jaw dropped open in surprise. “Wh— how— what— how do you know that??” He turned to Kara. “Did you…?”

She was leaning her face in her hand, cheeks a little pink.

Lena smirked at her. “This one yapped quite a bit about your multitude of poultry undergarments.”

He looked at Lena then back at Kara, his mouth still agape, which only seemed to make her cheeks become redder.

“C-Can we just stop talking about Barry and his bird boxers and you know—” Kara gestured towards the stack of board games in the far left corner of the room. “Play games?”

Lena just gave her a skeptical look before getting up and walking over to take another game from the pile. She turned around to face them a few moments later, smiling and holding up a beat up box of Monopoly which earned several groans from both Alex and Kara.

“Oh come on Lena! You know that game never ends well, especially with Alex. Don’t you remember the time she almost shot the board because she was so mad that—”

“—it was pretty funny.” Lena replied casually, shrugging her shoulders before placing the box in the middle of the four of them and snatching the car game piece before the rest could even blink. Soon after Alex reached for the top hat, Kara the dog, and Barry the boot.

They quickly set about playing, and like last game, Barry was quite literally getting the boot. Kara laughed as both Lena and Alex teased him about his constant bankruptcy, but Barry, ever the sweetheart Kara has known him to be, softly laughs it off with the rest of them. As Alex buys her ten millionth hotel, Lena consistently rolls sixes, and Barry winds up in jail again, Kara finds herself staring adoringly at him. Despite having the short end of the stick, he’s still having just as much fun as the rest of them, and that’s something she can say she really likes about him: his happiness.

“—ara! Kara! Ey, dog breath, wake up!” Alex is shouting at her, suddenly, and Kara shakes herself back to the present.

“Wha— what? Who?”

Lena snickers and Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh.” Kara says, dejectedly taking the dice, shaking them in her palm, and then dropping them again. She lands on the death square— the one Alex has a hundred thousand hotels stacked on— and glances up when she hears Barry giggling at her despair.

 _‘Cute.’_ She thinks before she can stop herself.

Alex splays an awaiting hand in her direction. “Pay up, sweet cakes.”

Kara groaned before glancing down at her hands which only held one 100 bill and two mere singles. She looked back at Alex who’s hand was still outstretched, her face morphed into a smug grin.

“Here, this is all I have,” She sighed, slowly handing Alex the last remnants of her money. As her sister counted it out, she burst out laughing.

“That’s far from even enough Kara, guess your time in this game of Monopoly is o-v-e-r OVER!” Alex cackled before knocking the dog piece of the board, sending it flying across the room.

Kara pouted, crossing her arms firmly across her chest before leaning back onto the couch, turning her attention back to Barry now that her gameplay had been cut short. The rest of them continued playing, Barry casting one teasing comment towards Kara before turning his attention back to the game. He managed to haul himself out of Jail and back onto the actual board, and had a decent stash of money going, so even if he was doomed to the same fate as Kara, he’d be in for a while.

She leant back on her arms and took the moment to gaze absentmindedly at him as they played. Alex, being her playfully overdramatic self, would whoop victoriously when either he or Lena landed on one of her death trap tiles, or groan when one of them would just miss it. Lena was actually doing just as good as Alex, but was being much more subtle about her gameplay. Barry… was just kinda doing his best, and laughing it off if his best wasn’t really that good.

 _‘He has a nice laugh.’_ Kara thought with a lazy smile, then froze.  _‘Wait.’_

She and Barry  _just_ got back onto equal footing, and now she had to go and start pulling  _this?_

 _‘Oh come on, Kara.’_ She frowned, ripping her gaze away from Barry. Lena was smacking Alex’s hand away from her money pile. And Barry was laughing at that too.

_‘Fuck. Shit. Crap. Hell. Barry, why.’_

“I’m gettin’ kinda hungry,” Barry suddenly interrupted Kara’s very important contemplation. “You guys want me to go set up a chip bowl ‘n bring it in here?”

Alex and Lena nodded, and before Kara could stop herself, “I’ll come with you.”

Barry smiled at her, then got to his (cardinal socked) feet with a grunt. “Sweet!”

_Oh, she was in deep._

 

<3

 

“Iris, I think I have a dilemma and I don’t know what to think anymore and I —”

“Kara.” Iris interrupted coolly.

“What??” She continued rambling nervously, unintentionally bowling over Iris. “This is really stressful and I don’t know what to do and I just don’t know and —  _UGH!!_ ”

She cut herself off with a loud groan, then heard Iris’ grainy sigh through the phone.

“  _Kara_ ,” She stressed again. “Shut up and  _tell me_ what’s going on.”

“But you told me to shut up… can’t tell you then sorryyy” Kara laughed nervously between her quick anxious breaths.

Kara could practically  _hear_ Iris pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation, then her voice came back through the line. “I’m actually gonna punch you through the phone —  _stop_ stalling. Did Alex accidentally have a one-night stand again? Because I already told you: I don’t want  _anything_ to do with your sister’s—”

“No! It has nothing to do with Alex okay? I-I just…” Kara’s voice falls flat as she struggles to come to terms with her sudden feelings. “I-I think… I-I think I like Bar… ary?”

Iris is silent for all but five seconds before Kara hears snickering — she’s actually  _snickering_ — coming out of the receiver.

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “Are— Are you… laughing? The hell’s so funny, eh?”

Iris’ laughing only got louder.

“Iris! Stop it! I’m serious, I need advice, come on!” Kara begged, being met by cooling down chuckles. “Alright, fine, you know what? I didn’t need your advice anywa—”

“I got advice.” Iris broke in, a smile still evident in her tone.

Kara glared skeptically at a wall as she brought the phone back to her ear. “Yeah? What?”

“Just tell him, you pussy.”

 

<3

 

Kara was unnaturally nervous as she started to approach Barry’s house. Her palms were clammy as she clenched them tight, nails almost cutting into skin. Approaching the porch, she took in a deep shaking breath, her body quivering slightly.

‘  _It’s now or never.’_

Her shaking hand moved to press down on the doorbell as she stood pathetically in his doorway, awaiting her fate. He opened the door slowly, peered out, then his lips curved into a small smile at the sight of her.

“Kara, hey!” He cried, shifting his weight as he stood in his hall. “What’re you doing here?”

“H-Hey!” Kara stammered in response, pulling at her hair apprehensively as she struggled to get the words she so desperately wanted to speak out. “J-just here to say hello… so hello!” Laughing nervously her gaze drifted down to her feet.

Barry’s eyebrows furrowed a little at her awkward behavior. “I… is something wrong? Do you want to come inside?” He gestured behind him in question.

“Um… n-nothing is wrong, I-I —” She paused for a moment, voice faltering. “I-I just need to tell you something…”

Barry’s arm fell back to his side, and her looked at her with wide eyes.

“You know when I said— when I told you— you know, like—” She floundered for words for a second, as Barry stayed just as attentive as ever. “Things have changed and— and— I mean, I  _said_ that— and at the time it was true— but now, now…”

Kara wound her hands around each other, mouth open, but the sentences not coming out. Barry picked up. “But now…?”

Kara took a deep breath, and remembered Iris’ words.  _‘Just tell him, you pussy.’_

“Barry, a few months ago I told you loud and clear I had no sentimental feelings for you whatsoever, right?”

Barry, looking a little taken aback, stuttered a little himself for words. “I uh— I… yeah, I guess?” He confirmed, looking somewhat wary of where things were headed, but there was a touch of hope in his voice.

“Well, like— that’s the thing that changed.”

Barry’s face turned impossibly shocked in that moment, so Kara took it upon herself to make it clearer for the both of them.

“I  _do_ love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry stood there, in his doorway with his mouth hanging agape, looking like he just won tickets for a vacation to Mars. His jaw moved up and down a few times, before he pulled himself together enough to awkwardly, childishly laugh out, “When you say my full name like that, it kinda sounds like I’m in trouble or something.”

Kara slapped his bicep. “Oh, hey, thanks, way to ruin the mood, asshole!” But couldn’t help grinning herself.

Barry laughed, and then, with a glowing smile, responded, “I love you too, Kara. For a while, but thanks for  _finally_ coming around— hey, hey!” He laughed even more as she went to slap his arm again.

“Alright, laughs-a-lot, very funny! I don’t get the full name?”

Barry hunched up his shoulders to brace for her incoming open palm. “Okay, you do  _now_ , Kara Danvers!”

He reached out and batted her arm back.

“Why, am I in trouble now?” She teased, swatting at his head.

Barry made a pouty face. “Yew hiwt me awnd I’m hewt.”

Kara shook her head playfully. “Nerd.”

“Loser.”

“Dork.”

“Buttface”

“Says the one who owns a pigeon thong!”

Barry’s smile was completely wiped to a look of horror. “WHA— HOW— WHO— HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?”

Kara smirked, despite the blush on her cheeks. “That’s for me to know, and you to…  _not_ find out.”

She then cupped his stupid, dumb, adorable face in her hands and leaned up for a kiss, which was hesitantly, then gladly, returned.

 

<3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe
> 
> if you guys want an exclusive peek at us screaming incoherently at each other on the doc during the writing process just leave comments saying so
> 
> otherwise, also leave comments. If you like this fic, comment. Loved it? comment. Hated it? comment. Don't wanna leave a comment? comment. 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS YALL POR FAVOR


End file.
